Life as a Divergent
by mkatraven4331
Summary: Tris is left always on the lookout for Divergent hunters, and is constantly in danger. How will she make it through Dauntless?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so please don't hate. But I would love some constructive criticism. Please remember to comment ideas! A/N: ***No one died and no war*****

**Disclaimer:** _**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**Tris POV:**

Me and Christina sit at the table in the dining hall, waiting for all of the food to be passed around. Not really like its passed around anyway, though. It's been a year since Choosing Day, and in three days, all of the factions will meet, and some initiates will come, and some Dauntless will leave. I signed up to be Initiate Trainer.

Someone taps me on the shoulder,and I see Uriah. "Hey," he says, " I'm inviting everyone to the zipline at 5 tonight, wanna come?" Christina smiles and says, "Sure, " for both of us, as I ask, "Who else is coming?" " Well, me, now you and Chris, Will, Zeke, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna." _What about Four? _I almost say, and then I remember the fear landscape. Of course he won't come. "Ok, I'll go. There's the food, time to eat!" I say to Christina.

About 3 minutes pass after lunch, and Chris pulls me off to my room. We run down the halls as fast as we can. Correction: as fast as _I_ can. You would think that she would have noticed that, by now, I cant run as fast as she can. When we get to the room, she says, "Go take a shower, quick!" I run off the the shower and take only about 15 to 20 minutes. As I walk out, I see her going through my closet and pulling out a tight-fit crop top, a leather jacket, and some black skinny jeans that say 'Dauntless' along the side of them in bold red print. She looks at me and I know that this is what I should wear, weather I like it, or not. Chris says, "I'm going to go take a quick shower and put some cloths on and wait until 3 to put makeup on, ok?" I nod, and she walks out the door, and I put on a silver watch. I check to see what time it is, and it's 2:39. She better be quick.

When Chris comes back, its 3: 43, and I am very impatient right now. "Chris, I thought you said you would be back by 3," I complain, but then I see she has makeup on her self. All she says is, "Close your eyes," and I do. It's about 4 when I finally get to look into the mirror. I see that I have a small cateye look with dull red lipstick. I'm actually surprised to see some pretty neutral makeup on my face for once.

"Alright. Lets go," I say, and we walk towards the 100-story tower where the zipline is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter, so here you go! But remember, Reviews are welcome! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Tris POV:**

We arrive at the top of the building a little before 5. "Hey guys!" Zeke shouts as we get there, and Uriah smiles and waves while he gets the zipline ready. A few more people arrive and we form a line. Lynn is first, then Shauna, Marlene, me, Chris,Will, and Uri go in that order. The wind is a little cold up here, so I'm glad that I brought my jacket.

As I wait, I see how everyone reacts. Lynn yells out in joy, and same with Shauna and Marlene. Then its my turn, and I crawl into the harness. I feel my heartbeat in my throat as I look down. "Don't forget," Zeke says in a quiet voice, "to pull the brake at the end." I smile and give him a thumbs-up sign to signal that I understand and that I'm ready to go. He smiles back and lets go.

I scream out, in half terror and half joy. I just love the joy of riding this that I get every time I do something thrilling. As I quickly reach the end and pull the brakes. I slip out of the harness and into the net of hands. I see Chris come down and weave my arms into the net.

As I watch everyone else go, I forget all of my worries and my problems. I love my life and I feel so free when I am with all of my friends. But I just can't keep myself from thinking: _Tobias._

We all head back to our apartments and go to sleep. I wonder, _why do we sleep during the night. _Then I say to myself, "To wait for a new day, with new energy." And I do just that, Sleep to wait for a new day. Sleep for new courage, bravery, love, loss, and, most of all, for energy, to power through the day.

I wake up easily and shower, throw some clothes on, and head down to breakfast. I sopt Tobias. "Hey, where were you last night?" He whispers the question, like he'll get into trouble if he speaks normally. Whatever. "Me and Chris, Will, Uri, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene went to the zipline." He just looks at me and eats his food. I turn to my plate and eat mine, too. I want to go train today.

I finish up breakfast and run to my room and change into some workout clothes and walk to the training room.I train for about 4-6 hours and walk to the showers and take a long, warm shower. I change into the spare clothes for dinner. I walk there and sit next to Chris."Where have you been all day!?" She says it as though she broke a bone and was in the hospital for five days. "I was in the training room, I _do_ have some initiates to train this year." She just glares at me, knowing that it's true and she can't say anything back.

After dinner I say goodnight to everyone and that I'm going to bed early tonight. I kiss Tobias goodbye and I head off to my room. Choosing Day is tomorrow.


End file.
